There is of course a great deal of prior art in the field of boat hull design, and various of the specific attributes of the hull design of the present invention are shown or suggested in various prior patents. Exemplary patents include the following:
Rae U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,549
Forse U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,947
Milton U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,173
Royer U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,281
Wiltse U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,629
Canazzi U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,900,945 and 3,051,115
Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,856
Salamin U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,836
Stocking U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,856
Lauenborg U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,514
Bremer U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,455
Mut U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,571
Hadley U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,869
Hornsby U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,817
Lund U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,930
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,609
Nonetheless, as will appear below, the boat hull design of the present invention, particularly as defined by the appended claims, differs significantly and unobviously from the prior art of which the inventor is aware.